custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Bop and the Chocolate Factory (Barney film, Thevideotour1's version)
Baby Bop and the Chocolate Factory is a custom Barney & Friends movie film that was released on February 4, 1994. The film tells the story of a green dinosaur, Baby Bop, who receives a Golden Ticket and visits Willy Wonka's chocolate factory with Barney and his friends. The film is also a Barney & Friends live-action adaptation of the 1971 film, Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (which in turn is based on the book Charlie and the Chocolate Factory by Roald Dahl). Plot In Allen, Texas, Baby Bop, a green dinosaur watches a group of kids visit Bill's Candy Shop. Walking home with her yellow blankey, she passes Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. Betelgeuse recites the first lines of William Allingham's poem "The Fairies", and tells Baby Bop that "nobody ever goes in, and nobody ever comes out". Baby Bop rushes home to her brother, BJ and her parents. Later that night, Baby Bop tells BJ about what the tinker said and BJ reveals that Wonka locked the factory because other candy makers, including his rival Arthur Slugworth, sent in spies to steal his recipes. Wonka disappeared, but after three years resumed selling candy; the origin of Wonka's labor force is unknown. The next day, Wonka announces that he has hidden five "Golden Tickets" in chocolate Wonka Bars. Finders of the tickets will receive a factory tour and a lifetime supply of chocolate. The first four tickets are found by Shawn, Tina, Marion and Antonio. As each winner is announced on TV, a man whispers to them. Baby Bop opens two Wonka Bars — two that her parents bought at Walmart — but doesn't find a Golden Ticket in either. A news report announces the fifth ticket was found by a millionaire/casino-owner in Paraguay causing Baby Bop to lose hope. The next day, Baby Bop finds some money in a gutter in the street and uses it to buy a Wonka Scrumdiddlyumptious bar; with the change, she buys a regular Wonka Bar for BJ. While walking home, Baby Bop hears people reading the newspapers, revealing that the Paraguayan millionaire had forged the fifth ticket, and the last real one remains. Baby Bop opens the Wonka Bar and finds the fifth golden ticket, quickly catching the attention of everyone around her, before Barney rescues her and sends her home. While rushing home, she encounters the same man seen whispering to the other winners, who introduces himself as Slugworth and offers a reward for a sample of Wonka's latest creation, the Everlasting Gobstopper. Returning home with the Golden Ticket, Baby Bop chooses BJ, who, in his excitement, manages to jump out of bed, as his chaperone. The next day, Wonka greets the ticket winners and leads them inside where each signs a contract before the tour. The factory includes a candy land with a river of chocolate, edible mushrooms, gummy bears, candy canes, chocolate and more sweets. As the visitors sample these, they see Wonka's workers, small men known as Oompa-Loompas. Shawn falls into the chocolate river and is sucked up in a pipe to the Fudge Room. Afterwards, Wonka takes the remaining guests on a surreal boat ride, eventually leading to the Inventing Room, where everyone receives an Everlasting Gobstopper. Tina becomes a large blueberry after chewing an experimental gum containing a three-course meal, over Wonka's warnings, and must be squeezed before she explodes. The remaining group samples some lickable wallpaper, and then reaches the Fizzy Lifting Drinks Room, where Baby Bop, BJ and Barney ignore Wonka's warning and sample the drinks. They float and have a near-fatal encounter with an exhaust fan before burping back to the ground. In the Golden Eggs Room, Marion demands a golden goose for herself before falling into a garbage chute which leads to the furnace, with her father falling in trying to rescue her. After a messy cart ride, the rest of the group tests out Wonka's Wonkavision, used to teleport chocolate bars and Antonio also teleports himself, becoming only a few inches tall. Cast The Animals *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) (who replaces Charlie in the film) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jenny Dempsey) (who replaces Grandpa Joe in the film) *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) The Grownups *Willy Wonka (Gene Wilder) *Bill, the Candy Shop Owner (Jim Carrey) *Betelgeuse (Michael Keaton) (who replaces the tinkler in the film) *Shawn's Mom (Didi Conn) (who replaces Mrs. Gloop in the film) *Shawn's Dad (Ringo Starr) (who replaces Mr. Gloop in the film) *Tina's Mom (Sonya Resendez) (who replaces Mrs. Beauregarde in the film) *Tina's Dad (Pedro Armendáriz Jr.) (who replaces Mrs. Beauregarde in the film) *Marion's Mom (Laurie Metcalf) (who replaces Mrs. Salt in the film) *Marion's Dad (Rick Moranis) (who replaces Mr. Salt in the film) *Antonio's Mom (Kitty Choy) (who replaces Mrs. Teavee in the film) *Antonio's Dad (Chow Yun-fat) (who replaces Mr. Teavee in the film) The Kids *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) (who replaces Augustus in the film) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) (who replaces Violet in the film) *Marion (Michelle Montoya) (who replaces Veruca in the film) *Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) (who replaces Mike in the film) Songs #The Candy Man (sung by Bill, the Candy Shop Owner) #Cheer Up, Charlie (sung by Baby Bop and BJ's mom) #(I've Got A) Golden Ticket (sung by Baby Bop and BJ) #Pure Imagination (sung by Wonka) #Oompa Loompa (Shawn) (sung by the Oompa Loompas) #The Rowing Song (sung by Wonka) #Oompa Loompa (Tina) (sung by the Oompa Loompas) #I Want it Now! (sung by Marion) #Oompa Loompa (Marion) (sung by the Oompa Loompas) #Ach, so fromm (alternately titled "M'appari", from Martha) (sung by Gene Wilder) #Oompa Loompa (Antonio) (sung by the Oompa Loompas) #I Love You (sung by Barney, ) Production Production for this film took place on September 1993. Release Critical Reception Box Office Home Media The film was first released on VHS and laserdisc by Columbia TriStar Home Video on September 21, 1994. It was later released on DVD by the same company on July 22, 1997. On January 23, 2001, the film was re-released on VHS and DVD by the same company with special features, deleted scenes and behind-the-scenes footage. Differences from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *All the elements from the book appear in the Barney & Friends adaption of the film. *In the Barney & Friends adaption of the film, the kids are allowed to bring 2 members of their family. In the real 1971 film, they are allowed to bring one. *The geese that lay golden eggs both appear in the real 1971 film and the Barney & Friends adaption of the film. Trivia *Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice and late 1993-early 1994 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1994 costume. *Barney has his Season 3 voice and fall 1993-1995 costume. *The version of "I Love You" *Shawn wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "A Very Special Delivery". *Tina wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Grandparents Are Grand! (1993)". *Marion wears a red sweater, blue jeans and red sneakers and has wavy hair. *Antonio wears a turquoise sweater, blue jeans and brown sneakers and has a bowl cut. *The original 1994 VHS and laserdisc, the 1997 DVD and the 2001 VHS and DVD re-release are closed-captioned by Captions Inc. Los Angeles. *The 2001 VHS re-release has the same previews from Bear and the Big Blue House: Early to Bed, Early to Rise, but with deleted scenes and behind-the-scenes footage after the film. Quotes Quote 1: Quote 2: Quote 3: Quote 4: Quote 5: Quote 6: Quote 7: Quote 8: *Shawn: Mmm. This stuff's delicious. *(cuts to Shawn drinking the chocolate river with his hands) *Baby Bop: Barney, look at Shawn. *Barney: Don't worry. He can't drink it all. *Shawn's Dad: Save some room for later, Shawn. *Wonka: Shawn, please don't do that. My chocolate must be untouched by human hands. Hey, don't do that! You're contaminating my entire river! Please I beg you, Shawn. *(Shawn falls into the chocolate river) *Shawn's Mom and Dad: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAH!!! *Wonka: MY CHOCOLATE!!! *Shawn: Help me! Help! *Wonka: MY BEAUTIFUL CHOCOLATE!!! *Shawn: Help! *Shawn's Mom: DON'T JUST STAND HERE!!! DO SOMETHING!!! *Shawn's Dad: HELP!!! MURDER!!! POLICE!!! *Barney: Quick, BJ. *BJ: (holds a balloon on a stick with both hands and kneel down) Quick, Shawn. Grad this. *(Shawn tries to hold the balloon on a stick, but he fails to do it. He then falls into the river) *Marion: What's happening to him? *Antonio: Look like he's drowning. *Shawn's Mom: DIVE IN!!! SAVE HIM!!! *Wonka: Too late. *Shawn's Mom: TOO LATE?!!! *Wonka: He had it now. The suction's got him. *Shawn's Dad: SHAWN, GET BACK HERE!!! *Shawn's Mom: WHERE IS HE?!!! *Wonka: Watch the pipe. *Tina: How long is he gonna stay down, dad? *Shawn's Dad: HE CAN'T SWIM!!! *Wonka: No better time to learn. *Antonio: His sweater's going up the pipe. *Antonio's Dad: Call a plumber! *Marion's Dad: He's stuck in the pipe there, isn't he, Wonka? It's his stomach. *Shawn: (muffled) HELP!!! *Baby Bop: He's blocking all the chocolate. *Wonka: The pressure will get him out. Terrific pressure is building up behind the blockage. *Tina's Dad: How long will it take to push him through? *Wonka: The suspense is terrible. I hope it'll last. *Baby Bop: He'll never get out. *Barney: Oh, yes, he will. Watch. Remember when you asked me once how a bullet comes out of a gun?